A Sorcerer's Nightmare
by Spectrum Song
Summary: After all 7 of the Team Crafted members died under SetoInsanity's hand, SetoSorcerer finds himself trapped in a mansion with Ty, Sky, Jason, and Mitch. Except now 2 are mutant hybrids, 1 is insane, and 1 has the eyes of Herobrine. Oh, and they're all out to kill Seto. Will Seto survive, or will his past consume him whole?
1. Chapter 1

SetoSorcerer couldn't believe the agony he had started. Just one thought of revenge had sent him spiraling down into a pit of darkness, and made him cause so much pain. He regretted what he did so much, that he barely left his house anymore. He left the lights off, but always left the curtains open. Thank god he lived out in the country, or else the neighbors would've been suspicious of the tombstones he made for the 7 friends he had killed. Each day, he sat at his kitchen table (the dining table was in another room.) and stared out the window above the counter. He stared at those tombstones for hours on end, barely eating or drinking.

Seto grew so thin, it was unhealthy. He could barely sleep, the screams and cries of his friends haunted him every day was enough. However, his friends were eagerly awaiting for SetoSorcerer to go to sleep. They had a special surprise in store for Seto. They were no longer the people they used to be, but at the same time, were the same people they used to be.

One day, when the sun had gone down and Seto was tired of staring at his friends graves, SetoSorcerer walked upstairs to go to bed. He entered his bedroom, and sighed. This was where he started his plan for revenge, and were he regained his control. He didn't turn off the light. He just laid down on his bed. He sighed, and rolled over on his side. Soon, he fell asleep.

Something growled loudly in his ear. Seto swatted it with his hand, and hit something. A roar occurred, echoing like it happened in a tunnel. Seto awoke with a start.

The room was dark. To dark. It was like a black fog had enveloped the entire room. Seto didn't like it. It gave him the creeps. He got up, and took a step forward, and the fog went away completely. Like it was scared of him. Seto almost fainted from what he saw.

The entire room, which looked like his bedroom, had blood splatters all over the walls. Pools of blood where here and there on the floor, and blood leaked from the ceiling.

On the wall, right above the picture of his friends in Team Crafted that were around before he was kicked off Team Crafted (it was now cracked, looking like a rock had been thrown at it), were words. Written in blood.

"WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID"

Then the door swung open. Seto slowly walked out into the hallway, and his jaw dropped.

It looked like his house, the same wooden floors, wall paper, doors, and whatnot. However, it looked different. The second floor was entered by an inside balcony, with a staircase that was positioned on opposite ends that slightly curled. Seto walked to the edge to the balcony, and put a hand on the cold metal banister.

"Woah..." Seto breathed. Before he felt something. This feeling was unpleasant, and gave him the chills.

He felt like he was being watched. Seto looked to his right, see a person with bright red eyes watching him. The person slunk away, back down the hallway. Seto walked towards the hallway, before a hand grabbed his mouth from behind. The hand was clawed, and was made up of black scales. Seto made a muffled "MMMMH" noise, and tried to push the person away. The person was impossible strong, however.

"What? You don't like our game? You stopped playing from the start!" Someone laughed. That someone sounded like Deadlox. Seto tried to open his mouth, but the cold claws of the hand dug into his skin. A hand grabbed his neck, and spun him around. Seto came face to face with a pair of glowing, purple, dragon-like eyes. It was Ty. Except he was different.

He now had a pair of black outlined, scaly, purple dragon wings, a black scaly dragon tail with a sharp, sliver spike on the end, and a pair of chrome horns sat on his head. He also looked pissed. Seto hadn't noticed that yet.

"TY! Oh I'm so glad you're here!"

Ty didn't respond. His eyes just narrowed even more.

"Ty? Is...everything okay?"

"Not since you murdered me, you monster." Ty growled, smiling. His teeth were now as sharp as knives. He picks Seto up by his own throat, now showing even a ounce of mercy. He throws Seto at the wall, and a nasty crack echoed through the hallway.

Seto tumbled to the floor, trying not to scream. He clung to his left arm, the pain he was feeling the equivalent of pins and needles, knives and daggers, being stuck into his skin as if he was a pincushion.

"T-Ty...please..pl...please don't hurt me." Seto begged him, his voice cracking from the pain he was feeling. Ty walked over Seto, casting a shadow over him. Ty just growled in anger. His eyes narrowing, filled with the fires of revenge and anger.

"Don't hurt you! HELL, I'LL KILL YOU! I WANT YOU TO SUFFER THE SAME PAIN I HAD TO ENDURE! YOU CAUSED ME THE HORRIBLE FATE I HAVE NOW! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFF-Gah!"

Ty buckled forward, gripping the back of his head. He fell to the floor, shaking. He was bleeding from the head, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Seto scrambled up, his left arm hurting insanely, and he was limping slightly. He scrambled down a hallway, a random hallway, and tried to run. However, with his arm (which he thought was broken) and his leg was probably sprained a little.

Seto overheard growling behind him, and he skidded to a halt, yanking the closet door open, and slamming it shut. It was a small room, with two walls painted a scarlet red and the other two painted white. The trim was wooden. The room was pretty much bare, but there was a double door closet on the wall to the right of Seto.

Seto wasted no time in diving inside it, and slamming the door shut. It was full of paintings, all of which were fading away, with the white faded parts splotched here and there.

Seto could hear the door swinging open, is doorknob slamming against the wall. The growling had stopped, but the atmosphere changed from scary, to something much worse. The air smelled of the rustic scent of blood, and it became thick and heavy. It was like the air itself was trying to choke Seto.

Then it sounded like someone was sniffing outside. Seto decided he only had a few moments to either accept death or fake it so he could get out. Alive, preferably. He noticed a open can of red paint, and what looked like a paint tool that could be used for scraping paint against the canvas. It also looked like a weapon. Seto decided he could fake his own death.

In a surprisingly fast rate, Seto poured a small amount of paint underneath him, and then grabbed a painting. He stabbed the painting tool's metal part about halfway through. Since he was wearing a hoodie, he could put the metal edge into his clothing, and not harm himself.

The sniffing grew closer and got louder, and so did the footsteps. Seto quickly stabbed the sharp edge into the hood of his hoodie, and slighting through the hoodie itself. He threw the painting onto himself, and then made a crashing noise by grabbing onto another painting and pulling it down. Before the closet door was thrown open, Seto positioned himself into a dead position, as if the painting and the tool had fallen on him. He splashed a bit of paint onto the sides of his lips, to make it look convincing.

When the closet door opened, Seto dared not blink. All he saw way a pair of black tennis shoes, and the ends of grey pants.

"Tch. He died, and so pathetically."

It was Ty. He was disappointed at the fact Seto died so fast, and in such a boring manner to. Seto didn't dare even breathe. His eyes were starting to hurt.

"Might as well tell the others" He shrugged.

Then he walked away, opening the door, and shutting it behind him. Seto gets up, throwing the painting off him and removing the paint tool from his clothing.

"I got to get out of here!" Seto tells himself frantically. He bursts out of the closet, and slowly opens the door to the room. Ty was not in the hallway, so Seto tip-toed out into the area Ty first attacked him in.

He slid down the banister of one of the stairs, and grabbed the doorknob. He twisted it.

But it didn't open.

He yanked at the door knob, and it still didn't open. Seto pounded on the door with his fists. The door didn't even budge. Seto was getting frantic, banging against the door and yelling for help.

The door was stuck. The windows still has glass on them and Seto was not willing to get stabbed in the gut, knee caps, and palms of his hands. Most of the windows were boarded up or locked.

He couldn't escape. Unless he was willing to step deeper into the darkness and agony he himself created, and was willing to recreate and re-experience memories he was aching to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Seto was scared as hell. He was going deeper into a mansion that was almost like his house, but with a monster inside. A monster that looked like his friend Ty, but was more murderous.

Seto was crossing his heart and hoping NOT TO DIE as he crept around the dusty old mansion. He waved a cobweb and a dead spider out of his face, and saw someone.

Someone with glowing, golden yellow eyes. No pupil, no iris, just yellow.

That someone turned themselves around to face Seto.

It was Sky. He just stared at Seto for the longest time.

"S-Sky...You're….YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Seto felt a large amount of joy, before Sky started glowering at him. Sky's hands balled up into fists,

"Do I look happy to you? All I want is for you to die." Sky grumbled, not taking his eyes off Seto.

Seto just took a few steps back, before he turned and ran. He tripped, before Sky teleported right in front of him. Sky drew his fist back and Seto could only put his hands up against his face and skid to a halt. Sky nails Seto right in the face, and sends Seto flying back into a wall. Seto scrambled up, and ran as fast as he could. His head hurt, his left arm was broken, and he was limping.

Seto went inside a room after turning a corner, and locked the door.

Footsteps were muffled outside the door, and the door jingled when Sky shook it. Then things went deadly silent, and the door down the hall was banged on. Twice. By fists.

Seto exhaled, as the footsteps faded out of existence. His head hurt like hell, his arm was broken, his leg felt sprained, and he needed to stop running. The pain in his arm shot throughout his entire body, causing Seto to wince.

"Dammit Ty...why…" Seto grumbled, as he felt his eyelids begin to droop. Soon, he was on the floor.

When Seto woke up, the moon was high in the sky. Moonbeams cast light in the entire room, which was bare. His arm felt fine, for some reason. He moved it in a circle, and it didn't even give off the tiniest amount of paint.

This shocked Seto, for he knew he hadn't been asleep for more than a hour. It was dusk when he finally collapsed on the cold wood ford.. He needed to get moving. Ty and Sky would soon find him, and would not hesitate to kill him the moment they saw him.

Seto dragged himself up, and his leg didn't hurt anymore either. He unlocked the door, and slowly opened it. The hallway was dark, like it was painted black. No moonlight shone through the windows.

Seto shivered, because the temperature dropped a thousand degrees. He decided it would be best to walk into the darkness.

"Seto, why are you here?" He asked himself, in his head. He was beginning to question everything.

Including himself.

"What's happened to Sky and Ty? They've become monsters!" Seto shivered at the memories of heartless eyes, filled with no mercy. He once had those exact same eyes. The blood red ones that were only filled with sadistic feelings and the desire for revenge.

Seto was running through all the possibilities, almost smacking face first into a wall, when laughter echoes throughout the entire hallway.

¨Don't hurt yourself now! That would ruin our fun!" The person laughs, quite insanely. The hairs on Seto's neck stood up, straight as pencils.

"I agree." Another voice chimes in. It sound mostly deadpan, but there was a hint of hatred and evil in it.

Two figures jumped down from the rafters, one landed in front of Seto, the other landed, quite gently, behind Seto.

It was Mitch and Jason, but they did not look like themselves. They looked like insane monsters. Mitch's eyes had gone completely black, with just a white slit in them for the iris and the pupil. Jason had the exact same eyes as Sky, but they were white instead of yellow. Jason had little black thorns, like evil black fingers, clinging to his head, shoulders, neck, and stomach area. He had two miniature heads, both looked exactly like his head, with black bat wings on the side, hovering next to him.

Seto backed up against the wall, and the two kept their eyes trained on him. His heart was beating so fast, it's drumming was loud in his hears. Seto was sure Mitch and Jason could see his heart beating in his chest and could hear it to.

"Since you hurt us, we'll hurt you!"

"HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?! INSANITY KILLED YOU!" Seto shouted.

Humanity flashed in Jason's eyes, then it was gone.

"But you started it. It's your fault. Did you even notice the scars some of us had?!" Jason yelled, his hands in fists. Mitch pulled out a knife.

Seto thought for a minute. While he didn't have a good picture of either Sky or Ty, he did remember seeing a large scar going through both of Sky's eyes, and a large scar that was all around his neck. Ty had a strange strangling mark on his neck.

Jason had a scars on both palms of his hands, and since Mitch's jacket was slipping of his shoulder, seto could see a large scar where the ball of his arm went into the socket in his shoulder.

A horrible realization hit Seto right in the face.

"You aren't alive. YOU AREN'T ALIVE! INSANITY KILLED YOU! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! YOU CAN EVEN HAVE THOSE SCARS!" Seto screamed. He grabbed his head with both hands, and clenched his teeth.

"Wow, you are smart. If you're so smart, then you should run for your life!" Mitch smiled insanely, , then swung the knife right at Seto. It missed Seto's head by centimeters.

Seto didn't waist any time running. His breathing became heavy and his sides hurt after a while. His lungs burned, and his legs wanted to collapse.

But he didn't stop.

"Come on! Come on!" Seto told himself. He was almost out of the hallway. He was going to make it.

A knife flew right by his head. Seto's eyes grew wide.

He ran faster. He went down a random hallway, and hid behind a corner.

"DAMM IT! WE LOST HIM! YOU IDIOT!" Jason hissed at Mitch.

"Not my fault! Maybe the knife I threw killed him."

"Your knife is embedded in the wall. It's perfectly fine. No blood. I swear, if you and I didn't die, I would have killed you already!"

Their voices faded away. Seto gave off a sigh of relief. He needed to figure out some information.

A door in the hallway opened. A welcoming light flooded the entire hallway. Seto wasted no time in running inside and slamming the door.

It was a small study. There was a book on the desk.

Seto was drawn to the book. He walked over towards it, only to see a sticky note on top of it and a lock on the book.

¨The key is here somewhere. It´s silver like the moon, but glows as bright as the sun itself. There is a large purple gem on it. Go find it.¨

And Seto could only feel more hopeless.


	3. Chapter 3

Seto was now wandering a mansion that harbored the 4 soulless husks his insane monstrous friends, who were out to kill him. He was opening every door he could, but most were locked.

Like this house was hiding secrets from him. Secrets they didn't want to reveal anytime soon.

He sighed as he opened another door, and was glad it opened right up. He saw Ty lurking a few corners back. He was lucky Ty didn't see him, or he would be lunch meat by now.

It was nothing more than a small guest room The bed had been stripped of its sheets, leaving only the bare mattress. It was quite dusty. The lamp had no light bulb, and its lampshade had been removed.

Seto decided that he could search the room. He shut the door behind him (He wasn't taking ANY chances.) and began rummaging through the side table drawers. The key to the mysterious book could be in here.

Seto honestly didn't have a choice. He wanted to know what was inside the book. There was a white nether star drawn on the old leather cover, but there was a large claw mark embedded in it.

Seto suspected it was Ty.

When Seto found nothing in the bedside table, he moved on to the small desk in the room. Its top had a sea of dust on it. Seto started rummaging through the desk drawers too.

All he found was a piece of paper, that looked like it had been torn out of a composition notebook, had large red pen marks on it. Seto decided to read it. It looked like a diary entry.

" _Dear Journal,_

 _I am worried about the things going on in this house. Sometimes, it sounds like a Enderman has teleported into the room I am in when I sleep, or sometimes a dragon roar echoes through the hallways. Maybe the sound of an explosion happens, or a knife flies right by my head. I am honestly never experienced this before. Have some great, not to mention powerful, spirits die here and do they still haunt this place? Did they die somewhere else and eventually became trapped in here? That I still do not know…_

 _One of the people who live here (was Silver her name? I do not remember) Has written a book about this place. She hid the key in a place "That won't be found by the monsters and thieves, but by the ones trapped here." Whatever that means, it means she knows that we're going to die! So, whoever is reading this, DO NOT TRY TO FIND ME. I am already dead."_

Seto lowered the paper, more disturbed than he was before. Then an image of the exact same room, except covered in blood and with two bodies of young women on the floor next to each other, flashed through his mind.

Seto had to reassure himself his fear was making him hallucinate. He but the paper back in the drawer in the desk.

 _Won't be found by the monsters and thieves, but by the ones trapped here? What does that mean?!_ Seto asked himself, frustrated. He didn't know what to do! Seto almost decided the throw himself out the window, before realizing they were boarded up. The morning sun burned his eyes, or the morning sun that he could see.

Seto heard footsteps outside the door, followed by a wither-sounding thing. Possibly either Ty, Sky, or Mitch with Jason in tow.

Seto quickly searched the room, and waited until the footsteps and the wither sound went away. He slowly opened the door, and snuck down the hallway. He tried to open every door in the hallway, but most were locked. Others were just empty.

Seto was getting a pounding headache. This mansion place was killing him, both inside and outside. He needed a break. He needed to rethink his plan.

He went back to the closest unlocked door, and slipped inside. After shutting the door behind him, all of his past actions, all the pain, all the agony, and all the hate, caused him to slide down to the wooden oak floor.

Why did all his regrets have to haunt him? Where the monsters in this place just using their bodies to torture him? To kill him?

Seto ended up asking questions and trying to answer them.

"They look like the boss monsters from Minecraft. Well, three of them. The Ender Dragon, Herobrine, and the Wither. Mitch is just full of insanity. Maybe...Maybe they possessed their bodies to punish me. Did they bring me here? I doubt it, but it is a possibility. Who lived here before? There was this "Silver" person, and the person who wrote the journal entry, but who else?!"

Seto was so busy questioning literally EVERYTHING, he didn't realize that this room was bare. Someone was inside.

That someone was Ty, who was grinning nastily. Seto shut up when he heard growling in the room. He looked up, and only saw a fist before he was sent across the room. When he regained his senses, which was only a few moments, the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He spat it out, and stood up.

He wasn't going to run. Yet. He was just waiting for the right moment.

Ty came at him again, except this time Seto stepped to the side and Ty's fist went into the wall instead. While he was distracted on getting his entire hand out of the wall, Seto punched him right in the back of the head, and almost tore the door off its hinges when he yanked the door open. He slammed it behind him and ran.

Seto looked behind his shoulder to see the door be torn right off its hinges by Ty, who looked quite angry. Seto decided to focus on running, and less on that Ty just pulled a door right off its hinges.

The moment his head turned to face forward again, he skidded to a halt, and practically

ran right into Mitch.

Mitch pulled, not surprising, a knife out of his jacket pocket. Seto's legs acted on their own.

Instead of running, he kicked Mitch right in the shin. Mitch buckled under the pain for a few seconds, allowing Seto to run down another hallway.

"Dear god, how many rooms and hallways does this place have?!" Seto asked himself.

He looked behind his shoulder again, to see Ty was about in arms reach of him. Mitch was a few feet behind Ty, but was equally as fast.

Seto willed himself to run faster. Even though his legs ached, his lungs burned, his throat was dry, and he felt like he might collapse at any second now, he willed himself to keep going. However, he was beginning to slow down.

Then Ty put a bleeding claw mark right on Seto's back. Right where the spine was. Seto yelled in pain, but then Ty clawed him again and punched him in the back.

Seto tripped, then fell forward. After sliding on his face for a minute, the edges of his vision became blurry. His heart beat in his ears, and his breathing was loud. He saw a random gun on the ground in front of him.

Seto didn't ask why the gun was there, heck, there was a lot of random stuff laying on the ground around here, he just grabbed the gun and aimed it right at Ty. Everything slowed down.

Seto just fired three shots at Ty. Seto just saw small spurts of blood, one from his left shoulder, one from his wing, and one from his knee. The moment Ty saw a some blood come out of his shoulder, his eyes widened in fear.

Time returned to normal, and Ty fell to his knees. Having three bullets wedged into his skin in three different places was extremely painful.

Mitch stopped to stare at Seto, then look at Ty. Seto pointed to gun right at Mitch's forehead. Friend or no, Seto didn't take death at that time lightly.

"We sane people say: What do we say to the gods of death? Not today. If you want to breathe another day and not see the gods of death, I suggest you run." Seto told him, finger on the trigger. Mitch looked Seto right in his purple eyes, and Seto looked into Mitch's now-crimson red ones.

Mitch just backed up and few steps, and without a word, turned and ran. Ty wasn't trying to attack Seto. Instead, he got up, clutching his shoulder and gritting his sharp teeth, and limped away.

A few seconds after they turned the corner, Seto lowered the gun, and breathed out, full of respite."

Then he asked himself a question.

"Did I truly just do that?"

Then a worrying question entered his mind.

"Am I letting my insane side take over again? Am I truly mad?"

That was a question not even Seto's mind could fully understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Seto's hands were shaking hard To hard. He felt like he might drop the gun, they were shaking that hard. He felt only one thing: fear. It coursed through his veins like a hideous disease. Seto needed to calm down, or else he might truly faint. He quickly tried to open a door.

Only one was unlocked. He didn't hesitate to scamper inside. He shut the door behind him, and slid to the floor. He rested his arms on his knees and rested his hands on his arms. He sighed, and tried not to cry. He took a few deep breaths, before looking down at the gun still in his hands.

Why did he do that? Was it his instincts? Was it him, but just not thinking? Was he truly going insane again?

Seto's hands began shaking again. The last one shook him to the core. He got a massive headache, and a bunch of memories flashed through his head.

 _The look on Sky's face when he had cut through his two eyes. Pain and fear._

 _The look on Ty's face as he was being strangled. Anger and desperation._

 _The expression on Jason's face as he hammered the nails into his palms and feet._

 _The look on Mitch's face after Jerome's neck was crushed._

 _The look on Jerome's face while he was having his neck crushed._

 _The gasping noises and the look on his face and the struggling Quentin was doing._

 _The pure distress and horror on Ian's face as he was tortured,_

When he finally looked in the mirror and only saw the guilt and pain he caused, written by the blood spatters on his face.

"Fuck...Fuck...FUCK!" Seto slammed his fist on the floor. He leaned his head on the door.

"WHY DOES THAT STILL HAUNT ME?! I'M SICK OF SEEING THAT NIGHTMARE EVERY DAY. I'VE SUFFERED ENOUGH!" Seto yelled, enraged. He got no answer, only the feeling that an ounce of the weight he carried had been lifted off his shoulders. The afterward silence lingered, and after a while, Seto managed to drag himself off the floor. He saw a mirror, and saw the tears on his face and that there was snot dripping out of his nose.

That didn't care about that. What concerned Seto was that there was something wrong with his eyes. They were a strange firely orange-yellow color.

Seto walked up to the mirror, and put his hand on the glass. His reflection did the same, but looked at Seto's hand for a long time, then slowly looked back up at Seto. It grinned nastily. Seto couldn't move. It was like his legs were refusing to move.

This reflection, in one lightning-fast movement, had grabbed Seto's face. Seto was clutching onto his reflections arm.

"You pathetic brat." His reflection spat out the last word like it was poison. Then he yanked Seto towards the mirror, and succeeded in smashing Seto's head into it.

Seto crumpled to the floor, blood seeping from his head. Slivers and shards of glass were scattered all over the wooden floor.

Seto's reflection appeared next to Seto's body.

His reflection smiled. He searched Seto for his gun, and found it still in his hand. He picked it up, and grinned. His reflections teeth were sharper than that of a human's, but not so sharp that it was troubling.

His reflection's eyes went from the fiery orange-yellow color they were, to a full on blood-red. The orange-yellow ones where just to attract Seto's attention. His pupils where a dark crimson, his irises a pure bloody red, and the whites of his eyes reddish-white, like he was drunk.

Seto's reflection started laughing. Not a normal, funny laugh. A full on, crazy-insane laugh. The kinds psycho's do. It was a barking laugh, It echoed throughout the entire mansion.

"Well, welcome back to the prison of insanity, Seto!" He yelled, a nasty grin on his face.

When Seto woke up, since he was knocked out at the time when it was dawn, but you couldn't see the sun, and now it was around noon. He had a horrible headache, which pounded at the edges of his brain like a wrecking ball. An obsidian filled, iron cast wrecking ball with spikes all over it. He sat up on his knees, and felt weak

Seto but a hand to his forehead, and his hand felt something warm and sticky. He tore his hand away from his forehead, and saw blood all over his hand. He could only stare at it in horror.

Seto looked up, at the mirror. There were huge cracks in it, from when his reflection slammed Seto's forehead into the mirror. Shards of glass glittered all across the floor. Some of them were sharp as the blade of a katana.

Seto then realized he didn't have the gun. It was gone. He also realized there was blood dripping from the bottom of the mirror and from the cracks of the mirror. Seto gulps. What did he do for that to happen?

The floorboards creaked as Seto got up. When he saw his reflection on the cracked mirror, he looked...well...monsterus.

Seto slowly walked out of the room, not wanted to attract attention.

He saw the silhouette of a person with red eyes standing at the end of the hall, before it ran down the hall towards the front doors.. It didn't look like Ty, Sky, Jason, and it didn't even look like Mitch.

"Hey! Wait!" Seto called out, realizing his voice wasn't that loud. He gave chance to the mysterious person. The person stopped to catch their breath at the end of the hall. Seto stopped a few feet away from the person.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

The person started laughing like a maniac. Seto became unsettled. The person's head turned to face Seto.

"Hello...SETO."

Seto was staring right at his own Insanity. He'd caught up to it.


End file.
